videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Battlefront (2015 Videogame)
Star Wars Battlefront was released in 2015. It was a successor to the original battlefront Videogames. The game was released to coincide with the release of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Four DLC packs were released, with the contained maps being based on the Original Trilogy, Episode VII and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Gameplay The game is a First/Third person shooter based on the Star Wars franchise, but though coincided with Episode VII, was heavily based on the Original Star Wars Trilogy, with the only content from the film being a downloadable map.. You play as one of the two factions (The Galactic Empire or the'' Rebellion), and fight each other in size-varying battles in maps in various modes. Maps DLC Maps Modes *'Fighter Squadron: Players take control of a Starfighter, and must destroy as many enemy Starfighters as possible before the end of the game *'Supremacy: '''Players must take control of five control points across the Battlefield to win *'Cargo: 'Players must defend their teams cargo while attempting to steal the enemies *'Droid Run: Players must search for three GONK Droids across the battlefield and must take control of them *'Walker Assault:' Players must either defend the AT-AT or seize uplinks to call in Y-Wings to weaken it, allowing an opportunity to attack it. The Rebels must destroy it before the time runs out, or they lose *'Blast: '''Players must get the most kills within the given time to win *'Drop Zone:' Players must seize Escape Pods being launched down from space, and prevent the enemy from capturing them *'Heroes Vs Villains:' Players must take control of either one of the three Heroes or a Standard Infantryman, and must eliminate all enemy Heroes *'Hero Hunt:' One Player will be transformed into a Hero, and all others must eliminate them to gain points to win the game *'Turning Point:' The Players must either push forward to capture ground or hold the line to prevent the enemy breaking through *'Extraction:' Players must extract a shipment of goods to the transport or prevent the shipment being delivered *'Survival:' Players must survive the whole match without expending their lives. This is mainly an offline mode *'Sabotage:' Players must either destroy the three Tibanna Gas Generators, or Defend the Generators *'Battle Station:' This is a three-phase mode. In the initial phase, Rebels must call in a Y-Wing strike to destroy a Star Destroyer while the Empire defends it. In the second phase, the Rebels must extract R2-D2 from the Death Star, while the Empire must prevent his capture. In the final phase, the Rebels must then fly through a series of checkpoints in a Death Star Trench, in order to reach the exhaust port to destroy the Death Star, while the Empire must destroy the Trench Runners *'Battles:' Players can choose whether to have or not have AI Teammates. The player must fight their enemies and collect points they drop upon death. This mode is an offline mode. *'Hero Battles:''' The player may choose whether to have or not have AI Teammates. The player must fight their enemies as a Hero to obtain pioints to win. This mode is an offline mode Reception The game was highly praised for it's "amazing" sound and graphics design. However, it was crticized for the lack of content, and the lack of a decent campaign. Category:2015 Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Star Wars Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:Developed by DICE Category:Published by Electronic Arts